


Death Sentence

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sparring, mutual sexual pining, post-epilogue, super thirsty Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: Watching Zagreus was torture, but not the kind of torture Thanatos ever dreamed of. Whatever this emotion was trilling through his veins, igniting fire in his blood, it wasn’t one that belonged to Death. Plain, boring, all-too-serious Death didn’t feel surges of longing that practically brought him to his knees.Immunity, he thought. Why wasn’t he immune to Zagreus’ charm yet?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Death Sentence

Wretches from the Underworld continued to pour out from Erebus in droves. Thanatos scoffed at their foolish impertinence. Did the champions of Elysium forget who he was? Or perhaps they thought, freed from their flesh and bone prison, Death had no sway over the dead? If these brazen fools forgot their place, then it was time he reminded them why they feared him when they still drew breath. 

Up on the surface he was Gentle Death, reaper of souls of those who died peacefully. He was obligated to share his duties between his sisters and the Styx. But in the Underworld where he was born, where darkness bolstered his powers, there was no such restriction on his godhood. He was Death Incarnate. He had absolute dominion over souls, regardless of how they perished. 

With a lazy, almost effortless flick of his wrist, he marked several of the roaming champions for death. The sound of his bell tolled, and the shadow image of his scythe loomed ever closer around a slender neck. Bicep tensed, he raised his arm and easily lifted the large, hefty scythe above his head. “Back to Erebus you go,” he growled, voice low and reverberating. He swung his scythe down.

And missed. 

He missed not because his mark unraveled, nor was it because the Elysium champion bested him. No. Once marked for death, one way or another, the end was inevitable for the target. The reason he missed was because the Prince of the Underworld interfered. 

Thanatos scowled. “You stole my kill!” His golden-amber eyes narrowed; he shot his impetuous lover a glare that could freeze mortal blood, but Zagreus failed to notice his displeasure. 

Running on instincts, senses honed, Zagreus heard and saw nothing but the enemies before him. Hardheaded and stubborn, his concentration was commendable as it was singular. He dashed off to vanquish another foe; flame-colored after images followed his path of destruction. Despite his inability to shift, he made up for it by being quick on his feet. 

Varatha pulsed in Zagreus’ hand as he readied his spin attack. Muscles rippled through a lean, long-legged body. Thanatos stared with hypnotic fascination at the line that ran down the middle of Zagreus’ back, the bunch of muscles and sinew that shifted with each move he made. His hard planes, the perfect sculpt of his body, the smooth gleam of his skin. Suddenly, the bit of irritation plaguing Thanatos vanished like mist at sunrise. In its place was a familiar agony. 

Watching Zagreus was torture, but not the kind of torture Thanatos ever dreamed of. Whatever this emotion was trilling through his veins, igniting fire in his blood, it wasn’t one that belonged to Death. Plain, boring, all-too-serious Death didn’t feel surges of longing that practically brought him to his knees. 

It was humiliating. 

It was exhilarating. 

Zagreus swung Varatha above his head like some sort of conquering warrior. The front of his chiton cracked open to reveal the ridges of his taut stomach. Thanatos could almost catch the fine line of hair that disappeared beneath the waist of Zagreus’ leggings down to... 

Thanatos swallowed, closing his eyes against the delicious temptation. Immunity, he thought. Why wasn’t he immune to Zagreus’ charm yet? Why was he still drawn to him like a moth to a flame, like a man dying of thirst and Zagreus his oasis and salvation? He’d seen him naked hundreds and thousands of times; touched his body until he memorized every line and curve, every inch that made Zagreus. Skin to skin, he laid with him in heady passion, but the more familiar Zagreus’ body became, the more his obsession grew. 

Did Life yearn for Death as Death yearned for him? For a god that went aeons without desire, without needing sexual gratification, Thanatos didn’t know what to do with his sudden all consuming lust. With each wash of blood from the Styx, Zagreus came back more powerful; his godhood flickered off him like embers. As Zagreus’ control over Life and Rebirth grew, so did Thanatos’ desire for him. The attraction he felt for Zagreus went beyond his scope of experience, this demanding, hungry… He needed to touch him, crush him, overwhelm his senses with the taste and feel of him. Thanatos nearly panted aloud with the ache for his other half. 

If Zagreus only knew how wanton he’d become because of him. 

The last of the champions fell to Varatha’s charge. Zagreus sighed in relief as he stood upright. He returned Varatha back to his subspace, raking his fingers through strands dark as night. His laurel of flames played against his hair, made each strand shimmer with gold and ruby; tendrils darkened with sweat curled around his forehead. Thick lashes framed those startling eyes, high cheekbones sculpted an otherwise boyishly round face. Pale, creamy skin- the envy of any mortal woman- allowed a red flush of exertion to stain his cheeks. 

Thanatos bit the inside of his bottom lip. Did Zagreus know that it made him crazy with want when he shook his hair back like that? Was he doing this on purpose? He tried not to stare at the smooth line of Zagreus’ throat, the expanse of his chest that lay naked beneath his gaze. 

“I take it I won?” Zagreus sauntered up to him, the beginnings of a cocky grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. However, he knew better than to rub in his victory. He schooled his features as best as he could, kept the smile off his lips, but as laughter danced in his eyes, the red and green of his irises turned into precious, glittering jewels. “You just stood there while I did all the work.”

“I was distracted.”

“Thanatos distracted? Surely not! Who would be brave enough to distract fearsome Death from work? Unless, of course, the distraction is a very lonesome prince with a very cold bed back at home.” Zagreus suggestively waggled his eyebrows, making clear he  _ did _ know the effects he had on Thanatos. 

War, famine, pestilence- with the countless ways mortals died, Than rarely had time to breathe much less take much needed rest. So whenever they had the chance to revel in each other’s company, Zagreus cherished every moment they shared. He was parched earth soaking in Death’s undivided attention. The longer he could prolong Than’s stay, the more he could keep Than’s eyes on him, it was a precious boon none of his relatives could match. 

“Does it even matter? You hardly need my help clearing a chamber.” Thanatos clicked his tongue and presented Zagreus with his prize. “Though, I did enjoy the show. So here, take the centaur heart.” 

“I may not need help with father’s forces, but,” Zagreus reached out, his hand lightly grazing the back of Thanatos’, “I enjoy your company. I don’t make a fool out of myself just for anyone.” 

Thanatos could only stare and listen to the way Zagreus’ voice deepened, unaware of the words he spoke, only responding to the feeling that shivered through him at the sound of it. His heart thudded erratically and butterflies fluttered through his stomach. He wished he could listen to him talk forever. 

Zagreus’ mouth continued to move and Thanatos continued to stare until words and sound just trailed away. Zagreus’ eyes locked with his own, caught up in the same spell that gripped him. 

He broke the trap of the prince’s gaze and trailed his eyes over to Zagreus’ mouth. A mouth he could see curled up slightly at the corners, giving the impression a perpetual smile was always on his lips. Thanatos felt the sudden pull like a tangible thing, a taut rope that tugged his own lips to Zagreus’, to barely touch that warm fire and allow him to breathe in the scent of him. 

Zagreus’ arm came around his waist and pulled him down until their bodies were pressed flushed against one another. Zagreus’ heat seeped into his skin, kindling a fire low in his abdomen. Instinctively, he lowered his head as Zagreus surged up on his feet. Their lips met in sweet decadence. Thanatos inhaled, pulled the young god’s breath deep into his own lungs, relished the thought of that mingling even as he pressed closer into Zagreus, met the firm softness of the other’s mouth. Dry warmth, wet heat, Thanatos strove toward him, aware of nothing but this furious need to taste, touch, crush Zagreus to him. 

A whimper of need echoed throughout the chamber. Thanatos didn’t realize he was the source of the sound until he tasted Zagreus’ smile on his tongue. He snapped back to his senses and gently broke away from Zagreus’ hold. 

“What was that for?” Thanatos gingerly touched his lips. He could still feel the bare brush of Zagreus’ lips on his, knew he couldn’t help the draw Life had on him, that Zagreus hadn’t done anything he hadn’t asked for. Everything about him, every feature of his face, seemed to be made to fit his idea of perfection. He was simply the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And his body yearned to be with him. 

“You looked like you wanted to be kissed, so I obliged.” A sheen of saliva coated Zagreus’ lips, evidence of their indiscretion. Thanatos pursed his mouth into a thin line, but couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. His eyes flickered back to Zagreus’ mouth, the truth laid blatant in his gaze- desire, want, and need. Zagreus smiled. “Seems like you want to be kissed again,” he said, stopping a hair’s breadth from the other god’s face. 

Thanatos could feel his breath against his skin and smell the musky scent of him. He retreated a step. Zagreus laughed, a low sound that rumbled in his chest, the stretch of those firm lips revealing the shallow dimple in his cheek as if to taunt Than into smoothing it with his finger. 

Thanatos shifted a ways away from Zagreus. He needed distance in order to resist the magnetic pull the Prince of the Underworld had over him. Being too close was proving to be too much of a temptation.

“Are you going?” The object of his desire asked, seemingly unperturbed by his flustered reaction. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time he ran off after one of their heated kisses. 

“Yes, but I’ll see you soon.” 

“Back at home hopefully? So we can continue where we left off?” 

Thanatos was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded. “Yes, I’ll see you at home. But I think I’ll see you much sooner than that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Oh...” Zagreus took a step in Thanatos’ direction, an easy, satisfied grin on his face like the cat that got the cream. “Was that you being coy and inviting me to continue here? I most certainly don’t mind.”

Silently answering Zagreus’ question, Thanatos shifted away. 

* * *

Floating in the middle of the chamber, patiently waiting, Thanatos clutched his scythe close to his chest. Though the chamber was wide, the acoustic was impeccable. Honestly, he should’ve expected nothing less from Elysium. 

Past the chamber door, he could hear Zagreus one-sidedly chatting with Charon. He wondered what Zagreus’ reaction would be seeing him here instead of King Theseus? Excited, perhaps; shocked mostly likely; and maybe a little bit pleased. After all, it was Zagreus that chose his bounty in the Pact of Punishment.

Thanatos took no pleasure in fighting Zagreus. Even at the height of their disagreement during Zagreus’ numerous escape attempts, he chose to face Lord Hades’ wrath rather than lose Zagreus as a friend. But when the master recently recruited him to do his bidding, Thanatos accepted his new role without dissent. He was curious. 

For a realm that prided itself with no escapes, the Underworld could no longer contain its prince. The Fury Sisters, the Hydra, the Champions of Elysium- none of them posed a threat to Zagreus anymore. Even his father, the Lord of the House, was merely an inconvenience on his way up to the surface now. Just how strong had Zagreus become? Thanatos wanted to know, especially since as Zagreus settled into his power, his hold on him also deepened. Luckily, with the Queen’s return, Zagreus’ urgency to escape also waned. Thanatos could satiate his curiosity without sacrificing their newly reforged relationship. 

As if on cue, the gears on the chamber door turned and it slid open. 

“Hello, Zagreus.” 

“Than! What are you doing here?” As expected, Zagreus was surprised by his presence; his voice quickly melted into delight. “Not that I’m not happy to see you- I’m always happy to see you- but I expected Asterius and the other guy.” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’ll be dealing with me today.” Thanatos hovered in the middle of the empty coliseum. A fearsome, heavy pressure emanated from him, suitable for his role as Death Incarnate, but beneath his intimidating presence, there was a playful glint in his golden eyes. Something challenging. A game. “Under the order of Lord Hades and the Pact, I am here to stop you.”

“Wait, so the ‘Death Sentence’ in the Pact meant you? A little on the nose isn’t it? Ah~ So that’s what you meant when you said you’ll see me soon.” Zagreus, prince of cheekiness, shot Than a loose and easy grin. The side of his mouth quirked up, giving him an air of cockiness. “Not that I mind. I might even thank father actually. Best idea he’s had yet.”

“What are you going on about, Zag?”

“Oh, nothing you don’t already know.” Zagreus cocked his head, leisurely taking his time as he raked over Thanatos’ form. His eyes traced over kissable lips, a hardened chest, and then down to a slim waist… The simmering lust Zagreus always felt for Death boiled to the surface. His tongue darted out, wetting his suddenly dry lips. “I’m just glad it means I’ll get to see you more, Than,” he said, voice softening into a deep timbre. “Even if it’s because of the Pact.” 

Thanatos’ skin prickled under Zagreus’ heated gaze. Where the duo-colored eyes lingered, he felt it on his body like a lover’s caress; like a slow, adoring worship done with fingertips. Thanatos shook his head to break from the spell Zagreus’ weaved over him. He refused to be seduced. Not this time at least. “I hope that sentiment still remains once I send you home.” 

No sooner than he finished speaking, Thanatos summoned several intertwining arrays on the ground. Though they had never fought each other before, Zagreus was familiar with how his powers worked. 

Chuckling, the prince quickly dashed through his circles, careful to land where they didn’t intersect. Behind him, purple pillars of flame erupted, but he flitted across the arrays like it was a dance, his feet touching the ground for no more than a heartbeat before he was off. Steadily, he closed the distance between them. 

Inwardly, Thanatos admitted to himself he was impressed, but this was just the beginning. He snapped his fingers and several soulcatchers materialized around the coliseum. Let’s see how Zagreus handled his arrays if there were also enemies to contend with. 

Despite the addition of armored soulcatchers, Zagreus never lost his calm. “Come and get me, you damn butterfly balls.” He threw Varatha. It pierced through one soulcatcher, and when he recalled his weapon, it ripped through another. 

Thanatos’ bell tolled and Zagreus rolled to the side as he avoided the flaming pillars with graceful ease. He laughed, feeling exhilarated, feeling his blood and adrenaline rush through his veins. The infectious sound of his voice reverberated through the chamber. It was almost mocking...except he was purposely putting on another show for Thanatos to admire. 

Thanatos tracked his prince’s every movement, catching the way Zagreus’ biceps flexed, the way his back muscles tightened as he vaulted himself from the ground using Varatha. He could feel the raw power of the Underworld emanate from Zagreus. Darkness came off him in waves, visceral and tangent. In shock, Thanatos realized the display he saw earlier was merely the tip of the iceberg of Zagreus’ power. What he was seeing right now was Zagreus’ true strength. 

He knew Zag had gotten stronger. Lord Hades consistently emerging from the Styx was proof of that, but still, it was hard for him to fathom. Zagreus was  _ his _ prince, the one he swore to protect, even if it meant turning against his own lord. So when the chance came for him to directly confront Zagreus, he jumped at it. He wanted to see with his own eyes, test with his own power just how much he’d grown. He just didn’t expect to be so… aroused by Zagreus’ strength. In his ageless existence, he’d never been tempted by the other gods or their power, but something about his childhood friend was different. Though, why was he surprised? Zag had always been special to him; had always been an exception to his stringent rules.

Zagreus was on the precipice of realizing his godhood. As the God of Death, how could he not recognize his other half? From childhood, he’d been drawn to Zagreus in a way he couldn’t explain. There was a song thrumming in the prince’s blood that called out to him, pulling him inexplicably closer. He always suspected Zagreus’ true nature, but didn’t dare voice his suspicion, afraid if Zagreus knew he was the God of Life, he would use it as an excuse to say he didn’t belong in the Underworld. He’d escape to the surface all that much quicker to live with the other gods on Olympus, away from his father, away from him. But the worry wasn’t warranted. Life belonged with Death. They were inseparable. 

With a casual flick of his wrist, Thanatos layered on the arrays. Zagreus weaved between the lines, his movement agile and explosive like a hawk taking flight. With the aid of his bloodstones, he rid himself with the last of the soulcatchers. 

Thanatos chased after Zagreus with his eyes. The attraction that was always palpable between them sent a thrill of excitement down Than’s spine as he enjoyed the performance his prince was putting on for him. Just as he could never stop wanting Zagreus, he could never tire of watching him either. 

His eyes roamed over the dips and planes of the younger god’s back, noting the trail of scratch marks he left on him disappeared; no doubt washed away by the Styx. His hands twitched, tempted beyond belief to leave his claim on Zag’s body again. His gaze traveled lower, down the line curve of Zag’s spine, over the cinch of his waist, and settled on Zagreus’ perfectly rounded backside. He remembered the full feeling of them in his hands, how easily his nails sank into taut flesh, the way Zagreus’ hot breath played against his ears as he moaned his name…

A blur of teal sliced through the air. In the middle of his reverie, Thanatos had become a sitting target. His gauntlet sent off sparks as the prongs of Varatha scraped against the metal. Unable to shift in time nor shake his gauntlet free, Thanatos was hurled back by the bident’s momentum. He steeled himself against the pain, but before his body could slam into the wall, Zagreus protectively wrapped his arms around him. He cupped the back of his head, softening the impact. 

The circle beneath Thanatos’ feet ignited and Zagreus winced, the only indication he lost his death defiance. Ignoring the pain, he kept his arms tightly wrapped around his most prized possession. “I think I like you like this,Than.” Zagreus slotted his body against the other god. Chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen, legs intertwined, they aligned and interlocked into one another like perfect puzzle pieces made to fit. Zagreus pressed even closer until he could feel every rise and fall of Thanatos’ chest as he breathed. “I like you pinned against the wall. Under me. The look suits you.” 

Tugging at his gauntlet, Thanatos tested the bounds of Varatha, but the weapon once used to slay the Titans, held his arm firmly pinned above his head. “Is this a habit of yours?” he asked. With one hand still free, he reached up and gently wrapped his fingers around Zagreus’ throat. He exerted no force; simply rested his hand there, felt the pulse of Zagreus’ lifeblood against his palm. “Do you do this to the other guardians of the realm too?” 

Zagreus gave a soft chuckle, the sound of it rumbling through Thanatos’ chest. “No, I don’t shamelessly flirt with the others nor do I try to accost them, but then again, they aren’t my consort.” 

“Neither am I.” 

“Not yet, you mean.” Zagreus removed the hand around his throat. His lips curved into a smile, and Thanatos found himself watching his mouth, remembering how delicious he tasted. “A minor technicality,” Zagreus said as he placed an affectionate kiss on the back of Thanatos’ hand. “One we can easily remedy.” His voice rubbed against Death Incarnate like the finest silk. Zagreus pressed closer, his body and words wrapping themselves around Thanatos in a lustrous cord of sudden need and desire, forbidden to him, but no longer denied. He offered no resistance when Zagreus pinned his arm above his head to join the other. 

Zagreus, the weaver of desire and temptation, dipped his head and kissed the corners of Thanatos’ mouth. His soft, plush lips skated across the older god’s jaw, leaving behind a molten trail on his skin. “I love the way you smell. It’s intoxicating." 

Thanatos swallowed. He remained silent, not trusting himself to speak. 

“You smell of…” Zagreus rested his face at the base of Thanatos’ throat and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “You smell of the woodlands, as if you were born in the dark, hidden glens, cool and mysterious, but infinitely deep.” A large, calloused hand moved up Than’s abdomen, across his ribs, and slowly inched higher. “You smell of smoke and shadows, just like a glossy-winged butterfly who flits between darkness and light. Your essence is an intricate tapestry woven from scents of the earth itself.” A moan rose from the back of Than’s throat. He swallowed back down the sound, but couldn’t stop the thrust of his chest when he felt the warmth of Zagreus’ hand roam over him. “You smell like you belong with me, like you’re  _ mine _ . I am forever grateful to the Fates I was born to be yours.” 

Who could resist such alluring words? Thanatos swayed against him, his body coming to life in a way he never knew it could. Deep, hidden parts of him that had only been utilized in the most mundane fashion suddenly ignited at Zagreus’ nearness. 

Hot, soft flesh pressed him firmly against the wall. Their bodies fitted into one another so tightly, it was difficult to tell where one shadow began and where the other one ended. Zagreus reached up to trace the strong curve of his jaw, the sweep of his nose. His breath brushed temptingly across Thanatos’ lips... With a low-pitched primal noise that seemed to emanate deep from within his chest, Thanatos’ resistance completely shattered. He lifted his chin and closed the minuscule distance between them. He licked at the seams of the prince’s lips, urging them to part for him. When he was allowed entrance, Thanatos tasted him to his heart’s content. Zagreus was like ambrosia on his tongue- a hint of spice with a faint woodsy note that he found mind-numbingly addicting. Zagreus’ mouth was hotter than he remembered, hotter than he thought possible. Their tongues twined and Thanatos felt as if he was filled with fire-- Zagreus’ fire. It was an exhilarating feeling, one that left him both stunned and incredibly aroused. 

“More,” he murmured against Zagreus’ mouth. He was dimly aware he was behaving in a manner wholly at odds with his normally unemotional self, but Zagreus did this to him; released all the inhibitions he usually held. He ground his mouth into Zagreus’ with a numbing force, his tongue plunging into his wet cavern again and again. He was no longer shocked by the depth of his desire for this other god. He couldn’t hide from the fact he wanted him, all of him, with a hunger that left him weak with all-consuming need. He groaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Zagreus’ waist, pulling him tighter against the hard lines of his body. 

He no longer cared if he was to be ravished by Zagreus out in the open. The fire between them grew, twisting Thanatos’ desire higher, building his need until he thought it was going to burst from him into a million incandescent sparks. But before he could reach the heights of ecstasy- all from a kiss- Zagreus abruptly recalled Varatha and pulled away. Arms freed, Thanatos almost fell to the ground, but caught himself in the nick of time and levitated near the wall. 

Confusion filled his eyes as he watched Zagreus carefully back away from him. “Wha-what’s-” 

“How about we change the term of the Pact?” Still reeling from shock, Thanatos blindly stared at Zagreus. He saw Zagreus’ eyes were still bright with an emotion that was part sexual interest and part jubilation. But there was something else in his expression, something mischievous that hinted of troubles to come. “Instead of fighting to the death, how about we change it to whoever reaches their climax first? Seems more enjoyable for the both of us. I even chivalrously pulled away to give you a fighting chance. You were very close to losing if the way you were grinding against me was any indication.” 

Embarrassed, humiliated, Thanatos flushed gold all the way up to his ears. “Zagreus!” 

“I take that as a no?” 

Thanatos summoned his scythe back into his hand and struck down. Zagreus was barely able to dodge the marker of death aimed for him. “This time I’ll take you seriously!” 

Eyes glowing like lightning trapped in a crystal sphere, Zagreus laughed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Than.” 

Was that right? As if he wasn’t already hard enough to resist, Zagreus threw out a challenge like that at him. As his body gave into frustration and rage for being denied gratification, Thanatos vowed to thoroughly teach Zagreus a lesson in bed. He just had to send him home first. 

However, that was easier said than done. Blood and darkness, Zagreus was fast. Although not as swift as the God of Swiftness, it was still difficult for Thanatos to land his mark on him. He needed to keep his eyes clear on the target for at least two seconds for his power to take hold, but all he could see were blurred after-images of Zagreus. 

Thinking quick, Thanatos remembered the way Zagreus pranced across the intricate weave of his circles. He summoned them again, forcing Zagreus to follow a certain pattern. Two seconds. It was all he needed to sever Life’s thread. 

Perhaps sensing the end was near, Zagreus gave up avoiding the arrays on the ground and charged straight at Thanatos. He lost another death defiance in the process, but not before he tackled Death Incarnate to the ground. Thanatos barely placed the image of his scythe above Zagreus’ head when his arms were pinned down to his side. 

The fight paused. Thanatos couldn’t break Zagreus’ hold, but neither could Zagreus press his advantage without risking the other god slipping away. The bell tolled and the scythe slid closer to Zagreus’ neck. Time was ticking.

Zagreus’ breath came in fast and Thanatos’ had a second to enjoy the thought of at least winding him. Then the feel of that solid chest moving up and down against his own brought on another emotion altogether. His entire body clenched, breath coming faster, nipples hardening. He shivered, caught between fury and arousal, and stared up into a face smug with victory. 

“You should close your eyes, Than.” Zagreus pressed a knee to Thanatos’ hand, freeing one of his arms. He raised his fist level to his head. “This may hurt a little.” 

Thanatos squeezed his eyes shut, but the expected pain never came. Gentle lips whispered promises against his mouth as Zagreus kissed him. Surprised, Thanatos’ eyes fluttered open. 

Sweet as the kiss he just gave, Zagreus smiled down at his love, brushing the back of his knuckles against Thanatos’ cheek. “You’re much too pretty to hit. Father must’ve known I couldn’t bear to even leave a scratch on your face when he added your bounty to the Pact of Punishment. Shame. I really enjoyed seeing the sunset on the surface every once in a while.” 

“You could remove my bounty.” 

“True, but as much as I enjoy the surface, I enjoy spending time with you more. Even if it means dying.” 

The bell rang its final toll and sliced through Zagreus’ neck. 

* * *

By the time Zagreus emerged from the Pool of Styx, Thanatos was furiously waiting for him at the top of the steps. 

“Hey, Than, didn’t expect to see you here already. Are you taking over Hypnos’ job as the House greeter?” 

Thanatos refused to answer. Instead, he grabbed him by the wrist and shifted them both to his chamber. 

Never say Zagreus wasn’t a magnanimous prince. Their clothes and armor haphazardly thrown aside, he fell back into bed with a chuckle and laid pliant as Thanatos crawled over his body to kneel above him. While it was clear he could’ve won their bout in Elysium, he was gracious to let Thanatos win their “sparring” session in bed. 

It was hours later. The sheets were rumpled, and Zagreus was sweaty in places he never considered before, like the back of his knees. If he laid absolutely still, he could feel tiny quivers in the sweetest part of his body. He felt like the air did after Orpheus put down his lyre, as if it were still singing, but in silence. 

“Never do that again,” Thanatos said once they regained their breath. “You have no idea what it’s like for me when you die. The moment you draw your last breath, there’s a sense of loss, an emptiness in my chest. I hate feeling the absence of your soul, no matter how brief the second. What’s worse, if I knew you'd let me win... I hate being the cause of your death. I don’t...I don’t want to experience that again. I regret fighting you.” 

“I’m sorry, Than.” Zagreus drew the other to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “I didn’t know.” They laid side by side in bed facing each other. Zagreus caressed the line of Thanatos’ hip, lazily drawing a nonsensical pattern on the dip of Death Incarnate’s delectable waist. He couldn’t stop touching him, couldn’t stop thinking about their next reunion. Their arms brushed for a moment as Than reached out to touch him as well. “But there’s some good to be gained with your pact,” he said. “When I found out the pact could summon you, I had a great idea.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you noticed? You’ve stayed with me much longer than before. Father must’ve extended your break in order to deal with the pact.” 

Thanatos went silent, listening for the call of souls needing his attention. His eyes widened when he heard nothing. 

“See?”

“Even if that’s so, I can’t stay much longer. We’re already here, back at the House.” 

“My love, my dear consort, this is when we get a bit creative and use my father’s Pact of Punishment to our advantage. If I could keep you in bed, I would, but even if I can’t, I can use the pact to prolong our ‘fight’.” 

Thanatos frowned. “I already told you, I despise fighting against you. Next time, you should let me die.” 

"No one has to die, that's the point." Laughing, his voice back to silken sheets and heady nights, Zagreus rolled on top of Thanatos. “The fighting I had in mind will have to be done with special types of ‘swords’, the kind you and I both just spent hours using.” 

A few days later and after receiving numerous complaints about undying mortals, Lord Hades removed Thanatos’ bounty from the Pact, much to Zagreus’ and Thanatos’ disappointment. 

But it was fun while it lasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea where as Zagreus gets stronger and his power grows, so does Thanatos' desire for him comes from [SchalaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty). Thanks for letting me use that headcanon! 
> 
> I...this oneshot took WAY LONGER than I intended. I simply wanted to write the scene where Zag uses Varatha to pin Than to the wall. THAT'S IT. But it was hard for me to get to that scene because I don't know how to write action and fighting lol. Never again. 
> 
> Also this fic was never intended to be mature. I just wanted to write the physical attraction Life and Death had for each other. Although everything is from Than's POV, it sometimes switched to Zag's. So I hope Zag's attraction to Than was apparent.


End file.
